Rock the House
Rock the House is the third episode of season two of Grojband. It is the twenty ninth episode overall. Synopsis Grojband faces off against The Newmans in a curling contest. Meanwhile, Trina tries to impress Nick by becoming a cheerleader. Plot Kin, Kon, and Laney are in the garage planning on entering a chili cook-off. Kin is telling Laney about how it's possible that they might burn to death in the cook-off, and that Corey won't have a band to play with if they die. So, he invented a machine called the One-Man Band Pack that Corey can use to play music without them. He shows Laney and example of it by testing it out on Kon. He puts a backpack on Kon and pulls a string on it, making it wildly go out of control playing music and eventually blowing up in his face. Corey then comes up on stage and tells them to cancel their plans for a chili cook-off because he signed them up for a curling competition being held at Elementary High. Kin and Kon burst into excitement while Laney strongly declines. She says that curling is an extremely dangerous sport and that they could most likely get seriously injured and/or die doing it. She holds a vote against curling and Corey, Kin, and Kon outvote her (they want to do curling). Laney sighs and asks herself why she even bothers to hold votes. Trina is in her room styling Mina's hair. She is sticking a bunch of hair pins into her hair. One of the hair pins hurts her and Trina yells at Mina, telling her to stop feeling pain. She tells her that if she doesn't do good at hair styling, she will be embarrassed, the same way she was when she got kicked out of the scarf knitting team. A flashback then shows Trina on the scarf knitting team where a sewing machine and a scarf is at the table, burning in flames. After the flashback, Trina throws some pins at a dartboard on her wall with a picture of Corey tacked on to it and hopelessly starts to decline even doing any school activities in general. Mina gets a Bleat from Nick Mallory who is congratulating the scarfing team from coming in fourth place. This gives Trina the idea to enter whatever school activity that's going on currently. Mina tells her that it's curling and Trina says that she's happy to hear that, because she looks cute when she curls. Grojband is at the competition. Kin asks Corey who their opponents are going to be and Corey tells him that he doesn't know yet. They hear laughing and turn to see who it is, revealing their opponents who turn out to be The Newmans. Carrie and Corey both get into a trash-talking battle. Meanwhile, Trina sees Nick Mallory sitting on the bleachers. Nick Mallory is eating popcorn while he talks about how school activities raise his school spirit. Trina runs up in front of him and starts curling her hair with a curling iron in front of him. Mina tells her that she misinterpreted what "curling" meant and tells her that by "curling" she meant the curling game. Trina screams in her face out of rage and says that she will make her curling more interesting than the curling game and she continues to hold the curling iron in her hair while she yells at Nick trying to get his attention. Mayor Mellow starts announcing the game. First he welcomes The Newmans to the game and the audience boos at them. When he announces Grojband, the audience cheers. Mayor Mellow says that in the curling competition, members of each team will mount their instruments to their curling stones and two people will hurl themselves down steep, slippery, icy ramps on a curling rock, where they will launch themselves into the air and smash into the opponent, trying to knock them off of their rock and onto the hard, icy ground down from a really high place. The team who wins earns the right to play music at the event. Everyone on both teams is ready and excited to to this except for Lenny and Laney. They are both hesitating to do this because it's too dangerous. Corey calms Laney by telling her that they're going to be safe because their going to use helmets. Grojband and The Newmans put on helmets but Laney and Lenny still have their doubts. Corey also tells her that Trina won't be able to tell who they are if they have those helmets on, so she won't be able to ruin it for them. Meanwhile, Trina is still holding her hair in her curling iron to get Nick's attention. She has been holding the curling iron there for so long, that her hair has started to burn to a crisp. Mina tries to tell her, but she ignores her. Nick Mallory is still ignoring Trina and then he seems to take notice of the cheerleaders instead, which raise his school spirit. Trina becomes jealous of them and asks Mina why she isn't a cheerleader. A flashback of a previous time Trina tried to become a cheerleader is seen. In the flashback, the school is on fire and Trina says that she has no idea how the school caught on fire, and that it just did and then rudely asks to be the team captain. The flashback ends. Trina plans on becoming a cheerleader herself to get Nick's attention. Mina tries to tell her that if she becomes a cheerleader, she will be cheering for Corey, but Trina yells at her, telling her that other words are not needed before she can finish. The first round of curling begins, and it's Kin vs Kim. Kin and Kim go down the ramps and Kin uses his keyboard to create a shockwave, pushing Kim back. Kim is about to fall off of her stone, when she takes out her keyboard and smacks Kin in the face with it making him fall off his rock and making her rock land in the house. Next, it's Kon vs Konnie. They both go down the ramps, playing their drums. When they're in the air, Konnie shoots the drum symbols from her drums and they all fly toward Kon and makes him fall off of his stone and Konnie gets another rock in the house. Nick's school spirits get lowered when he finds out his team is losing, and so Trina gets in front of him again as a cheerleader to raise them again. She cheers for her team, not knowing that it's Grojband. She makes an upside down pyramid with the other cheerleaders with Mina being at the bottom. Mina can't hold up the weight and she falls to the ground making the pyramid collapse, lowering Nick's school spirits some more. Trina yells at Mina, telling her that Nick Mallory isn't going to be happy unless their team wins. Mina tries to tell her that their team involves Corey but Trina cuts her off again and tells her to motivate her to raise Nick's spirits by raising her own spirits by cheering for her. Mina starts cheering for Trina and dancing, but then Trina stops her and tells her that her dancing is brutal. Next up is Laney vs Lenny. Corey tells Laney not to be afraid of doing this, but Laney tells him that she's no longer afraid. She is extremely determined to destroy Lenny. Lenny starts to freak out and tries to run away but Carrie forces him back to his rock again. Laney jets right down the ramp without hesitation while Carrie has to force Lenny down. As they both head toward each other, Laney has flames in her eyes and is ready to destroy Lenny and Lenny screams and jumps off his rock. Then Laney smashes his rock out of the way and lands her's right in the house. Finally, the scores are even and the last round to determine the winner is Corey vs Carrie. Carrie tells Corey that he can't out solo her. Corey tells her that it's not a one man band competition, it's a group competition. Corey tells Kin to give him the One-Man Band Pack. Corey takes off down the ramp and plays the One-Man Band Pack. All of the music going on at once creates a huge sound wave that blasts Carrie right off of her rock, blasts all the other rocks out of the house and Corey gets the final rock in the house. Grojband wins and The Newmans lose and Nick Mallory's spirits get raised again. Trina is jumping and dancing in happiness knowing that her cheering helped her team win, only to soon find out that the team that she was cheering for was Grojband when they take their helmets off. This sends Trina into Diary Mode causing the ice rink to catch on fire. When Trina lands at the bottom, Nick Mallory tells her that she should chill out and he freezes her inside of a block of ice by snapping his fingers. This becomes the stage the Grojband uses to play their new song, We are Victorious. After the song is over, The Newmans are leaving in rage. Corey sarcastically tells them that he's sorry for rattling them. He also mistakes Lenny for a girl. When Lenny corrects him, Carrie tells him to close it as she grabs him by the arm and takes him away, and Lenny sighs. Back in the garage again. Trina is so freezing cold, that her entire body is dark blue and she is covered in snow and ice and shivering wildly out of control. Mina is caring for her by wrapping her in a blanket and giving her hot co-co as she takes her to her room. Corey is glad that he won, but also knows that Laney was right about curling being dangerous. They are all feeling some serious pain and major injuries that seem to be surprisingly, very tolerable to them. He tells the moral that he learned from the experience. He asks the rest of the band if he's right about what he's saying and they all faint in exhaust. Corey closes the garage door, ending the episode. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory *Carrie Beff *Kim Kagami *Konnie Kagami *Lenny Nepp Minor Roles *Mayor Mellow Quotes *Mina: Ow. *Trina: Mina! Stop feeling pain! Do you know how embarrassing it was to get cut from the scarfing team? *(Flashback of Trina on the scarfing team where a sewing machine and her scarf are burning in flames) *Trina: I don't know why it set on fire, it just did! Am I team captain or what? *(End of Flashback) ---- *Kin: This is gonna be awesome! Any idea who we're playing? *Corey: Nope. It's more dramatic to find out when it's too late to back out. *Kon: I hope it's the winners from Champion High. They always lose! *(Laughter is heard offscreen. Grojband looks at where it's coming from, revealing their opponents to be The Newmans) *Carrie: Not sorry to disappoint you, Grossband, but you're not playing any winners, you're playing us. *Grojband: The Newmans! *Corey: Our gender opposites and our head-to-head rival band! *Carrie: Ready to lose again Corey? *Corey: Hey! We're never ready when we lose, and beating us at curling is going to be a lot harder than beating us at pinball. *Laney: Man, we have got to work on his trash talk. ---- *Trina: Mina, why aren't I a cheerleader? *Mina: Um. *(Flashback of Trina on the cheerleading team where she is standing outside of the school which is burning in flames) *Trina: I don't know why the gymnasium started on fire it just did! So am I team captain or what? *(End of flashback) *Trina: If cheering for our team raised Nick's spirit, then I'll be the team captain of doing that! *Mina: Great idea Trina, but that means you'll be cheering for your br- *Trina: Other words are not needed! ---- *Corey: Sorry to rattle you girls, but extreme curling is our world. *Lenny: I'm a boy! *Carrie: Close it Lenny! Songs *Cheerleader Cheer *We are Victorious Trivia *This episode implies that The Newmans once beat Grojband in a pinball competition. *When Carrie was trying to get up on stage to attack Corey, Kim, Konnie and Lenny tried to stop her. When they did, Konnie's mouth went over her hair. *This is the fifth time someone has antagonised Grojband by calling them "Grossband". This time, however, instead of Trina saying it, Carrie says it instead. *In the real life terms of Curling, a "House" is a target used for scoring, with points awarded to their respective team's stone(s) being the closest to the center. This episode parodies Curling with "Extreme Curling", wherein two opposing teams are supposed to one-by-one, ride on their rocks down giant ramps into each other, and fight each other with their musical instruments as weapons until one falls off. The winner of the fight is then supposed to aim their rock as it plummets from the sky, in attempt to get it as close to, or deep in the house as they can. *This episode reveals that Lenny is frequently mistaken for a girl, much like Laney is mistaken for a boy. *It is also revealed that Lenny uses an inhaler, implying that he has asthma. *Due to a hasty production decision, this episode went on a year long hiatus in Canadian broadcasting, making Rockersize and Grin Reaper the only season 2 episodes to air in 2014, and this, along with War and Peaceville, the first season 2 episodes to air in 2015. *This episode strongly implies that The Newmans go to a different school than Grojband as the curing contest was described as "two schools competing against each other" by Laney and it featured The Newmans coming to Elementary High to compete against Grojband and were referred to as "V" on the scoreboard. This is contradictory with the creators of the show conforming that they go to the same school. http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/119891757398/hey-so-the-newman-dont-go-to-elementary-high *This episode has the same name as the 2001 single Rock the House by Gorillaz **It's unknown if this was an intentional reference to the song as it may just be a coincidence Gallery References See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Corey Category:Episodes Focusing on Laney Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina